Superhydrophobic surfaces have received significant interest for dropwise condensation to increase the efficiency of energy applications such as heat exchangers, power plants, and solar thermal energy conversion systems. However, nucleation densities on regular superhydrophobic surfaces are difficult to achieve due to the high energy barrier for nuclei formation and hence enhancement of heat transfer can be limited.